


Of sharing hotel rooms and feelings.

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2017 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, No Smut, Sharing a Room, confused babies, okikagu week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: Sougo stayed in the middle of the room and looked around the room. He threw his bag on the bed and upon doing so spoke up again. “There’s only one bed...”





	Of sharing hotel rooms and feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Fics where they share an hotel room with just one bed? Sign me the fuCK up!
> 
> Anyway enjoy this
> 
> Okikagu week 2017 day 2: cohabitation.

The only question that lingered on upon walking in the hotel room was as simple as “What is he doing there?” Because she really wondered why him, of all people, was standing in the middle of the room with a bag in his right hand and a key to enter the room in his left one.

“Did you lose your way while searching for your room?” Is the only thing Kagura managed to get out of her mouth and Sougo simply shrugged his shoulders. “Aren’t you paired with Yamazaki?”

Because that’s what they had decided earlier in the lobby. Sougo would join Yamazaki, to his despair, Gintoki and Hijikata would share a room, Shinpachi and Tae too and Kagura and Kondo had a room to themselves. The reason was simple; they were the only ones left and there was absolutely no way Kagura was sleeping with Kondo in the same room.

So the question persisted. “What are you doing in here? Get out!” She repeated with an annoyed tone. She just wanted to sleep!

“We’re too broke to actually afford five rooms so we had to make a sacrifice.” Sougo simply whispered, somewhat feeling guilty. “I didn’t want Yamazaki to wind up in here so I ordered him to go with Kondo.”

“And why do you care!” She groaned and grabbed her face with both of her hands. Why did this only ever happen to her?

Sougo stayed in the middle of the room and looked around the room. He threw his bag on the bed and upon doing so spoke up again. “There’s only one bed...”

Kagura snapped her head up and almost screamed. “What?”

“I said there’s onl-“

“I know! What the fuck!”

Sougo grimaced and his eyes changed from being calm to annoyed. “Why do you ask then, stupid girl.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m sleeping in the same bed as you!” She stomped her feet on the ground, which annoyed Sougo even more.

“Well be my guest Kagura! Sleep on the floor or even in the tub if you feel like it, see if I care.”

His tone was harsh and he didn’t feel like hearing any more of this. What was the big deal anyway?

Kagura analyzed her options, she searched for a comfortable place to sleep, but the room was so tiny. Why was the room so tiny? Why was there just one bed? Why were literally everyone and every force in nature against her? But most importantly, why was she getting flustered at the thought of being so close to Sougo?

It wasn’t like she had never been physically close to him. They had fought plenty of times. There were fights where she even found herself on top of him, throwing punches at his face. She had never felt even slightly embarrassed by it. It was normal for her.

But now it was different. This was intimate, borderline unnatural and weird. She felt weird, her whole body was telling her to just sleep on the goddamn bed, but her head told her otherwise. If she slept so close to him, it was the end, no turning back. She had self control and it’s not like she loved him, right?

“I’ll sleep in the corner then.” She arrogantly whipped her vermillion hair back and walked her way towards the corner.

“Fine, perfect!”

Sougo felt upset at how Kagura had reacted to the thought of them sleeping in the same bed. He felt sad and disappointed, but he couldn’t figure exactly why. Why did this affect him so much? He hated how she made him feel. Even earlier when Yamazaki proposed to come sleep here because apparently Sougo and Kagura hated each other’s guts. It made him beyond angry, he didn’t want Yamazaki’s bland ass anywhere near the girl and he didn’t hate her. Where had he found this idea? Maybe Kagura hated him. But he always thought the both of them were in some ways close and they understood each other. Was there something wrong with him?

Kagura yelled to turn off the light and to get his ass to bed before she snatched it from it.

So he did what she told him and took his shirt off, getting comfortable since she hated him anyway.

* * *

 

Sougo woke up way before dawn when the weight on the bed shifted to his right. He groaned and slowly turned around only to meet Kagura’s beautiful blue eyes.

“W-what are you doing?” He accidentally stuttered and he felt his cheeks burn up. Lucky for him it was dark and Kagura probably couldn’t see it.

“I really can’t sleep on the floor, I’m freezing. Give me a blanket or something.” Sougo raised a suspicious eyebrow at her.

“It’s all or nothing, sweetheart.” He whispered with a sleepy voice, which made Kagura’s heart drop against her will. “And by that I mean you either sleep on the floor with nothing but your skin or you get in bed and have all the blankets you want!” She gasped and considered his offer for a few minutes. Then, she hesitantly slipped under the sheets, bringing it up to her chin.

They stayed like this, staring at each other in the dark, for long, interminable minutes. Kagura was getting embarrassed and was about to turn around when Sougo started to speak.

“Do you really hate me?” Kagura was taken aback by the question, but she shivered because she still felt cold. Sougo grabbed her arm and hugged her frail body against him. “Do you?”

She didn’t know how to answer to this question. She truly didn’t know how she felt towards the boy. She didn’t know if she had the right to not hate him, if this was natural.

“I don’t think I hate you,” is all she could say under Sougo’s intimidating eyes. He didn’t seem satisfied with this, though.

“What do you mean? I _know_ I don’t hate you,” His voice wasn’t louder than a whisper and he was somehow careful with his words. “I might even like you in a way.”

“You what?” She almost screamed and Sougo quickly put his palm on her mouth.

“Shut up! I said I might,” Kagura’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Her cheeks were burning and she was pretty sure that even Sougo could feel the heat. Still with the palm of his hand covering her mouth, he continued. “I don’t know, I’m conflicted.”

She nodded her head and agreed. “I am too, I think. It’s okay.” The conversation ended with both of them smiling at each other. They cuddled up closer to fight the freezing air and closed their eyes before falling in a peaceful, warm sleep.

* * *

 

Kagura woke up and as her vision cleared realized she was not alone in the bed. She identified the man, shirtless, beside her and screamed. Sougo woke up immediately and fell down the bed.

“What the fuck?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“You don’t remember?” He was speechless and Kagura looked horrified.

“Oh god, we didn’t...we didn’t...right?”

“No, we didn’t have sex, Kagura!” He grabbed a shirt in his bag and put it on with a frustrated face.

“So we can be clear, I didn’t mean anything I said yesterday.” She was lying and it must have been so obvious because Sougo smirked.

“Me neither, don’t worry!” He threw his bag over his shoulder and turned around before leaving the room. “Hurry up or we’re leaving without you.” He slammed the door close and the only thing Kagura could do was groan in anger and throw the pillows into the wall.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya what yall think
> 
> Tumblr: fruitpunchsamu-rai  
> Twitter: oikawasalien


End file.
